Island's Love
by xxMinaxx
Summary: Our favorite shinobi's are tricked by their senseis to live in an island at the middle of the Pacific ocean. What will happen? How will they get back? Where do they get ramen?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Our favorite shinobis are tricked by their senseis and are stuck in a deserted island for a whole month! And they don't know that they are being watched. Who is this girl who was tricked by Kurenai into living in the island? What is her part? Why does it concern Gaara? How the heck do they get out of the island? Will they find love in the said place? And most importantly, where do they get ramen for Naruto's stomach?

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, Lee x His eyebrows, GaaOC, ShinoTema, Kankuro x a coconut, KakaKure, Gai x chicken, Orochimaru x poster of Sasuke, Kabuto x mushroom, Asuma x his cigarette

**

* * *

Island's Love**

**Intro chapter**

"How the heck do we pair these pairs together?" Tsunade asked exasperatedly. Tsunade was tired of the ninjas' denying. It was time to spice some things up.

Gai struck his pose and said, "We give them the lecture of youth! It would do them so much good." And he cried chibi tears. The other jounins shook their heads at Gai's behavior. He needed help.

Badly.

"We give them a cigarette?" Asuma asked as he smoked.

"Gosh Asuma," Kurenai said, "They are too young to smoke. They're only fifteen, for god's sake!"

"How about we give them each a copy of Icha Icha Paradise?" Kakashi asked, hoping that he would get a free copy too.

A vein popped in that lovely head of Kurenai. She said quite calmly, "Honestly, Kakashi. Tell me. Where do you spend the money you get from missions?"

Kakashi smiled at her through his mask. "On my lovely books, of course. But you are lovelier than my books." Kakashi winked at Kurenai. Kurenai felt her cheeks burning. None of the other people in the room noticed her, though.

"Your plan, Kurenai?" Tsunade asked lazily.

Kurenai cleared her throat. "Here's my plan. We trap the couples in an island."

"How?" Gai asked while scratching his head, "Give them the power of youth?"

Kurenai shook her head. She cleared her throat again. This time, it caught Kakashi's attention that was directed to his book. Kurenai said, "We give them a free trip to an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean with only a single hotel with a few rooms in it. I use my genjutsu and make the place look like a beautiful butterfly garden. We leave them there until a month. We will face the consequences until then. Oh and yeah! We leave a note and tell them that they have a rooming arrangement. To make sure they don't disobey it, we use ninjutsu and it will not let any other person go inside their room other than their roommates. We have to monitor their behavior, right? We need to, so we put hidden cameras and watch them from here. I also know of a girl that can match Gaara's hardheadedness with her cheerfulness. Her name is Nakamura Yuriko. She is the exact opposite of Gaara. But opposites attract, don't they?"

* * *

"So we are going to a butterfly shop in the middle of the Pacific Ocean that suddenly popped out of nowhere?" Sakura asked as though the idea was absurd. "Isn't it one absurd idea, Kakashi-sensei? And how do you know about this butterfly shop?"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Isn't it fun? My Hinata-chan and I are going to have fun. Right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said cheerfully. Naruto and Hinata were officially in a relationship and Sakura agreed that Naruto treat her as his very dear friend.

"Yes Naruto-chan." Sakura replied.

"You really love each other, do you?" Kakashi commented.

"Yes!" Naruto piped, "I love Sakura-chan! She's a very dear friend to me!" Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's childish behavior. But she appreciated it all the same.

"Since when did you Naruto treat you his _dearest_ and why?" Kakashi asked politely. He emphasized the word 'dearest' to let them know his meaning.

Sakura laughed. "Oh yeah." She replied, "It was the other day at the park. Naruto and I saw each other and we talked. We talked and talked about our life. Naruto was a single person with no best friends and I don't have a best guy friend so blah and blah and you know what happened."

Naruto pouted at Sakura. "Why didn't you call me 'Naruto-chan'? I thought we'd call each other that way, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed. Naruto can be such a pain. "Alright then, Naruto-chan." She sighed, "Are we going then?" Naruto nodded. "How about you, Uchiha-san?" Sakura asked politely.

Sakura had been a lot formal around Sasuke lately.

So damn formal. Sasuke didn't like it. But he liked the part when Sakura didn't chase him anymore. Sasuke nodded coldly. "Why won't I?" He growled. Sakura and Naruto giggled. "What the heck are you giggling about?"

"We are giggling about you, Uchiha-san." Sakura replied.

"Sakura-chan and I know that you hate being formal." Naruto added.

"So what?" Sasuke growled.

**

* * *

The Boat…**

All the teams have decided that they go to the butterfly shop in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. Even the sand siblings decided to go.

"Ano sa, Ano sa," Naruto said excitedly like a child in a zoo, "Sakura-chan, when do I get my ramen?"

Sakura sighed. "Naruto-chan, can't you stop eating ramen?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nope. So Sakura-chan, when do I get my ramen?"

Sakura sighed again. "Go to the kitchen. Open the third cupboard from the left and the fourth from the bottom. Then the next is heaven." Naruto bounced happily and dragged a blushing Hinata to the kitchen. Sakura sighed for the millionth time.

"Sakura-chan," Ino said, "Since when did you and Naruto treat each other like best friends?" So Sakura retold the story she told to Kakashi.

"Only friendly love." Tenten said.

"So you love each other as best friends, right?" Temari asked.

"Uh yeah." Sakura replied. She was getting nervous of this conversation. "Is there something wrong?"

"No!" Ino said. "It's right! Naruto and you should treat each other as best friends. It'll make his and your life happier."

"What are the other guys doing?" Temari asked. They looked at the guys in the room. All the guys were there except for Naruto who was currently in heaven.

Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara were glaring at each other as if their lives depended on it. Shino was looking at the sea quietly. Kiba held a barfing Akamaru. Kankuro was playing with his puppets. Chouji was eating his chips. Shikamaru was looking bored as usual. Lee was giving the speech of youth.

Suddenly, a girl climbed aboard. She had braided waist-long black hair. Everybody was looking at her (yep, even Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke). The girl was wearing a netted shirt underneath a green tank top. She was wearing a pair of pants under a plain skirt, which was flowing with the wind. It was an inch or two above her legs. She had both her arms wrapped in bandages. Mystery girl was looking at them with her cheery bottle green eyes. "Hey!" She said, "I'm Nakamura Yuriko." She bowed at them.

Everybody was shocked to see her there. That was the time when Naruto and Hinata chose to walk to the deck. They looked at the shocked people. They noticed that a dark haired girl was the center of attention.

"Hey there! I'm Yuriko." The girl said.

"Hey!" Naruto replied. He saw the girl's eyes widen slightly.

Yuriko said, "You look exactly like my brother who died in a mission. You look like Hideaki-nii-chan!"

For Naruto, this girl looked like no trouble for him. He even felt a little calm with her. Like she was his sister. "Then you can treat me as your older brother! Nobody would mind."

Yuriko was in a chibi form and blushing in those oval blushing thingies in her face. "I finally got a brother!" She cheered.

"In fact, you could treat us as your brothers and sisters!" Naruto said.

"Except Sasuke and Gaara, though. They won't like it." Temari said. So Naruto introduced everybody in the boat.

"Temari-nee-chan, why do you have a large, large fan on your back?" Yukiko asked in her chibi form again.

"It's a weapon." Temari replied. Yuriko's eyes widened.

"Oh." She said.

"You're a kunoichi, right?" Sakura asked as she pushed a stray strand of hair in her face.

Yuriko shook her head profusely. She said, "No, no. I'm not a kunoichi. I'm an assassin." All the girls looked sharply at her.

"You're an assassin?" Tenten asked.

A worried expression crossed Yuriko's face. "Yes. Is there anything wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Tenten said hastily.

"H-h-how come you're an assassin?" Hinata asked.

Yuriko was not in her chibi self and explained a few stuff. "Do you know what the Nakamura clan is famous for?"

"For assassinations, of course." Sakura muttered.

Yuriko nodded her head. "All the members of the Nakamura clan are assassins. We are allies of Konoha. We kill Sound Ninjas that attack the village. Our clan has a bloodline limit. But the whole clan was almost wiped out by a disease. My father, brother, and I were the lone survivors. Hideaki-nii-chan was a good brother to me while my father treated us as trash. My father eventually died of the disease and Hideaki-nii-chan taught me assassination. He was ordered to be killed by the Kazekage of Suna. I don't hold any grudges against Sand shinobis and people though."

"W-w-what bloodline limit does your clan have?" Hinata asked timidly.

Yuriko smiled at her. "We have the power to control elements. Our clan believes that four dragons guide our clan, which is true. The silent blue water dragon, the four-eyed land dragon, the seven-tailed wind dragon, and the fiery red fire dragon. Those four dragons were sealed inside Nakamura family members. Mother got the water dragon, which was the weakest of the dragons. Father got the land dragon, which was stronger than the water dragon but weaker than both wind and fire dragon. Hideaki-nii-chan was the one sealed with the red dragon, which was the second strongest and the wind dragon was sealed inside me. It was said that the wind dragon was the strongest of all the dragons. We also have a custom. When a family member with the dragon sealed inside him/her dies, the dragon goes to another family member. Since my father and mother and brother died, I have all the dragons inside of me. They are hard to restrain sometimes but I'm used to it."

The others looked unbelievingly at Yuriko as if expecting someone to shout 'April Fools'.

But no one did.

Yuriko sighed. Besides, who would believe her story even if it's true? She raised her hand and closed her eyes. Wind accumulated in her raised hand. The wind stopped. "Now, do you believe me?" She asked. The others looked more unbelievingly at her and she sighed again. She removed the bandages on her left hand and showed them a sign. It was a diamond with tear-shaped thingies on its four sides. She covered it with bandages again. "Do you believe me now?" The others nodded a little.

"That is the Nakamura clan's symbol." Temari muttered.

Yuriko returned to her chibi self and said, "I'm hungry!"

Naruto became his chibi self too and added, "Yeah! Ramen, ramen, ramen!" The other girls sighed.

"Do you like ramen?" Chibi Naruto asked chibi Yuriko.

"A little bit. I like miso." Chibi Yuriko replied.

"We are the same!"

"So troublesome…" The other girls quoted Shikamaru.

**

* * *

The Deck; After Dinner…**

"I'm so bored." Naruto said.

"I'm bored too, Naruto-nii-chan." Yuriko added.

"I know!" Sakura said brightly, "Let's play truth or dare!" The others agreed and they sat in a circle.

"Me first." Naruto said. "Kiba, truth or dare?"

Kiba puffed his chest and replied, "Dare."

* * *

I'll teach you a new technique. Hand seals are bird, ram, monkey, hare, and horse. After doing those hand seals, shout, "Suspense no jutsu!"**A/N: **First chappy done. This is the intro chapter so it is supposed to be boring. I promise that the next chapters will be not be so boring. In case you don't know, Yuriko is the youngest among all the shinobis. Ciao! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **This is chappy 2 of Island's Love. Hope you like it. See you at the end of this chappy. Bye!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. I wish I did.

**Island's Love**

**Chapter 2: Truth or Dare: It's getting hot in here!**

* * *

Kiba puffed his chest and said, "Dare."

"Okay." Naruto said maniacally. "I dare you to let Akamaru throw up on you."

"I, WHAT!"

"Let Akamaru barf on you."

"I'll kill you for this."

Naruto laughed. "Oh, it look's like Akamaru's going to barf." Indeed, Akamaru looked like barfing. He leaned on Kiba and emptied his stomach's contents.

"Eew." The girls said.

"Gross." The guys said.

Kiba went to the nearby bathroom, washed himself up, and returned to the deck. "Neji, truth or dare?" Kiba asked the male Hyuuga beside him.

"Truth." Neji replied tonelessly.

Kiba laughed maniacally, much like Naruto. "Is it true that you wear smiley face boxers?"

Neji paled. Well, paler than usual. "What the heck is that question?"

"Just answer Neji."

"That is not true." Neji lied.

Kiba laughed manically again. "If it isn't true, show your boxers to everybody.

Neji turned paler, which meant that it was dead true. "Fine." He said. "I do wear smiley face boxers." Then he blushed furiously.

Kiba laughed maniacally again. "See? I told you."

Naruto joined laughing with him. "The Hyuuga prodigy wearing smiley face boxers?"

Neji stood up and whacked Naruto and Kiba on the head. "Ahem!" He said. Neji was still a little bit flushed. "So Lee, truth or dare?"

Lee's eyes flared. "For the sake of youth, DARE!" Over-obsessed-over-youth Lee said. Neji smirked. Lee gulped.

"Lee, I dare you to hate Sakura for our whole stay in the butterfly place."

Lee cried, "No! Not that! I'll die."

Sakura grinned. "Thank you, Neji. I'll thank you forever."

After a crying, Lee straightened up and hiccupped, "Kankuro, truth-hic-or-hic-dare?"

"Dare." Kankuro replied.

Lee stopped hiccupping and said delightedly, "I dare you to cheer your deepest secret."

Kankuro gulped then began saying, "Give me an I!"

"I!" Chanted the others.

"Give me an L!"

"L!"

"Give me an I!"

"I!"

"Give me a K!"

"K!"

"Give me an E!"

"E!"

"Give me a Bar!"

"Bar!"

"Give me a Neys!"

"Neys!"

"Put it together and what does it spell?"

"I like Barneys!"

Kankuro was gulping repeatedly. Naruto and Kiba were laughing hard. The others were in a state of shock. Kankuro cleared his throat and said, "Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tenten said, still in a state of shock.

"Who do you like here?"

"Pardon?" Tenten asked with her cheeks red.

"Tell us who you like here." Kankuro said evilly.

Tenten blushed and mumbled something.

"Pardon?" Kankuro asked.

"I said I like N-N-Neji." Tenten said with her face down. Both she and Neji were blushing. "Ahem. So Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sakura replied.

"I dare you to call Sasuke 'Uchiha-sama' in our stay in that butterfly thingy."

"Okay." Sakura replied as Sasuke cursed that formalness. "Ino-pig," Sakura continued, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ino said.

"I dare you to quit calling me Sakura-big forehead."

"Fine." Ino replied, "So Shikamaru, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Shikamaru replied in monotone. Ino smirked evilly. Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"I dare you to say that you love me." All heads snapped at Ino. Shikamaru gulped.

"I…I…I l-l-love y-y-you, I-I-Ino." Shikamaru said. Ino was cackling evilly. Shikamaru was sweat dropping horribly.

"We get it, we get it!" One of the readers said.

Shikamaru regained his composure and said, "Sasuke, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sasuke replied coldly.

"I dare you to dare Yuriko to kiss Gaara."

"Okay." Sasuke replied evilly.

Yuriko was sweat dropping. "Shikamaru-nii-chan…"

Sasuke turned to her. "Yuriko, truth or dare?" Naruto was looking at Yuriko with his cute puppy dog look that nobody can refuse his wish.

Yuriko sighed. "Fine! Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Gaara." Sasuke said.

"Can I think about it and dare Gaara first?" Yuriko asked hopefully with a cute puppy dog face of her own.

Sasuke said, "Fine."

"Okay. Gaara, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Gaara said emotionlessly.

"I dare you-" Yuriko began but Naruto interrupted her.

"She dares you to kiss her back not as a clone. And with a little bit of romance too."

Yuriko glared at Naruto. "Naruto-nii-chan!"

Naruto cackled evilly and said, "Don't we agree, people?" All the people nodded maniacally.

"You've got no choice." Ino said.

"But I'm only fifteen!" Yuriko wailed. She looked at Gaara. He was looking back at her. She gave him a questioning look which Gaara returned with his nods. Yuriko gulped. The other people looked expectantly at them. Gaara leaned at her. They were inches away.

Five…Four…Three…Two…One…

**

* * *

At the Hokage's office…**

They put hidden cameras on the boat and they were watching all that was happening.

Asuma whistled. "I never thought they would do that."

Kurenai was in a state of shock. "Gaara and Yuriko…are kissing?"

Kakashi was grinning behind his mask and said, "Take a look for yourself."

Indeed, Gaara and Yuriko were kissing. But not just a simple kiss, though. They were kissing…passionately.

"What the…?" Tsunade asked.

"Surprising." Gai commented. "The power of youth rocks!" The other jounins and Hokage shook their heads. Gai really needed help.

Badly.

"The power of youth!" Gai shouted.

**

* * *

The boat again… (Whatta crap!)**

Gaara and Yuriko separated. "Whoa…" Gaara said.

Yuriko touched her lips. "Did I just kiss Gaara?" she asked herself loudly. The others were gaping at them.

"Did my little bro just kiss expertly?" Kankuro asked.

"Did my little Yuriko just kiss Gaara back?" Naruto asked.

"Was that just a passionate kiss?" Ino asked.

"Did they just kiss expertly?" Sakura asked.

"Is that a real kiss?" Temari asked.

"Is that so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked.

"Was that destined?" Neji asked.

"Can I copy that with my Sharingan? I think that'll beat Itachi." Sasuke said.

"WTF?" Shino asked.

"Enough." Gaara said. "Yuriko and I kissed and that is done. What do you want to ask?"

"How was it?" Kankuro asked. Yuriko and, surprisingly, Gaara blushed.

"Uh, erm, er, ah, g-g-good." Yuriko stuttered. She and Gaara blushed more.

"Shino," Gaara said while blushing, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Shino said.

"Do you like my sister?"

"Yes."

**

* * *

Hokage's office…**

"Shino likes Temari?" Tsunade asked, "Good thing we put them together.

"What a confession!" Gai said. "The power of youth made him confess!"

"It's getting hot in here." Kurenai said while fanning herself.

"So take of all your clothes." Kakashi replied. They all looked at him. "What? I just replied with the song?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a loud POP! Their eyes widened when they realized it were…

* * *

SUSPENSE NO JUTSU!

**A/N: **Hey! I hope this chapter isn't that boring. I was lazy when I wrote this so this isn't that exciting. What will happen to Yuriko and Gaara? Who are the people who popped out of nowhere? What does Shino mean that he likes Temari? When will I learn to shut up?

Sasuke and Neji: Yeah. When will you learn to shut up?

Gaara: Yuriko was…awesome!

Kankuro: An awesome kisser?

Gaara: (blushing) Um…Er…Erm…

Yuriko: Hey guys!

Gaara: (faints at the sight of Yuriko)

Yuriko: Am I just drop dead gorgeous or what?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note of a kind: **Hey again! So this is a little bit recap on what the dares were in the last chapter:

1. Yuriko and Gaara kissed

2. Shino said he likes Temari.

3. Shikamaru said 'I love you,' to Ino.

4. Lee was dared to hate Sakura.

5. Tenten admitted that she likes Neji.

6. Ino can never call Sakura 'Sakura big-forehead.'

7. Sakura needs to call Sasuke 'Uchiha-sama'.

9. Kankuro said he likes Barneys.

10. Neji revealed that he wore smiley face boxers.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

Note: Gaara is kinda perverted in this fic. No offense to those readers out there. And another thing. If I don't receive 10 reviews after this chapter, there will be no more fourth one. 10 reviews to make it to the 4th chappy. Evil evil me. Hehehe. Read on. This fic is dedicated to Rio-chan. You know who you are!

**

* * *

Island's Love**

**Chapter 3: The Genjutsu, the island, and the rooming arrangements**

**

* * *

Hokage's Office…**

There was a loud POP! Orochimaru appeared with Kabuto.

"WTF?" Kakashi said.

"Why are they here?" Kurenai wondered out aloud.

"The curse of the power of youth!" Gai exclaimed.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, the Hokage, and the other jounins shook their heads. Gai really, really needed help.

So badly.

"I thought you are after the Uchiha and not the position of the Hokage?" Tsunade asked coldly.

Orochimaru and Kabuto smiled. "We are here to watch our beloved Uchiha." Orochimaru said and he took out a poster of Sasuke and began saying mushy stuff to it. The jounins and the Hokage sweat dropped.

Kabuto, however, did not. "We are here to watch Sasuke. We are in need of information about Sasuke to use in the Sasuke fan club."

"I never knew Orochimaru founded that club." Asuma said aloud.

Kabuto got out a mushroom from his pocket and began confessing his love for it. "I love you, my mushroom. I'll love you forever." And so on and so forth.

The jounins and the Hokage sweat dropped again. "I love the power of youth but hate its curse." Gai said.

"Anyway," Orochimaru said while he and Kabuto pocketed their 'valuables'. "Can we watch Sasuke-kun with you?" The jounins and the Hokage nodded.

"I'm starting to hate youth's curse." Gai said. He really needed help.

Definitely.

**

* * *

The Island…**

"So this is the island?" Naruto said aloud.

"Why does it have so many butterflies?" Kiba asked stupidly.

Sakura whacked him in the head. "Would it be called Butterfly Island if this place doesn't have butterflies?"

"How'd you know, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura pointed to a weathered sign that said, 'Welcome to Butterfly Island. Say goodbye to your boat!'

"Does it mean…?" Kankuro said.

"OUR BOAT!" Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura said in unison. They all looked at Yuriko and Hinata.

"Ahem, our boat." Yuriko and Hinata said together.

Neji had his Byakugan on. "This is genjutsu. The whole island is a genjutsu except for the hotel over there." He pointed to a hotel that was in the middle of the said Butterfly Island.

"I guess we do nothing but travel to that said hotel in the middle of the island." Ino suggested.

"Right after you!" Sakura supported her. They bolted forward and within ten feet, they were inhaling and exhaling rapidly. "Walking…sucks…" They said in unison.

Without warning, Sasuke and Shikamaru walked forward and carried both of the complaining girls in bridal-style. Ino and Sakura blushing. So were Shikamaru and Sasuke but it was less noticeable. They walked forward and were followed by the other people left behind.

**

* * *

Hot noontime…**

"It's…so…hot…" Temari panted.

"I could give wind, Temari-nee-chan." Yuriko suggested brightly. She extended a hand but looked worriedly at her palm.

"Why, Yuriko-chan?" Temari asked.

Yuriko showed her palm to Temari. "I can't use the dragons. They're…what the…They're sleeping! Our walk must've tired them." Temari looked disappointedly at the ground because Yuriko's reply didn't cheer her up not knowing that Shino was staring at her.

Sasuke and Shikamaru were still carrying Ino and Sakura and were perspiring in the heat. Sakura and Ino wiped their foreheads with towels. "You could put me down if you like, Shika-kun." Ino said to Shikamaru.

"No," Shikamaru panted, "You will be too troublesome with two feet on the ground."

"Could you please put me down, Uchiha-sama?" Sakura asked Sasuke politely.

"No." Was the curt answer.

"The…power…of…youth…shall bring…us…to our…destination." Lee panted.

"When would you quit with the youth thing?" Kiba asked heatedly. The heat was making their heads burn and their tempers to rise.

"I…don't…know…" Lee panted back.

"Ramen…ramen…ramen…" Naruto moaned.

"D-d-don't worry, Naruto. We'll get there soon." Hinata assured Naruto.

"Yes, Hinata-chan. I hope we're near." Naruto replied back.

"Chips…" Chouji mumbled as he continued on eating his chips.

"Why the hell is it so damned hot in here?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Why ask me?" Neji replied back coldly.

"If only your tone of voice could cool us up a bit…" Tenten sighed.

Naruto seemed to be daydreaming about ramen and Hinata so the result was, he bumped into Yuriko and entangled themselves in a knot. The other shinobis looked at the entangled knot of human flesh and bones. After quite a while, Yuriko and Naruto finally untangled themselves. Naruto stood up and began apologizing. "I'm so sorry, Yuriko-chan. I'm really, really, really, really so sorry." Naruto apologized.

"Don't worry, Naruto-nii-chan. I'm fine." Yuriko replied. She tried to stand up and winced. She tried to stand up for the second time but landed on her butt quite painfully. "Ow." She said while massaging her behind. Gaara sighed. Yuriko turned sharply at him. "What are you sighing about?"

"Nothing." Gaara said as he kneeled with his back facing Yuriko.

"What are you doing?" Yuriko asked with a very faint trace of blush in her cheeks.

"Have you ever heard of a piggyback ride?" Gaara said with the same very faint blush. He sensed that Yuriko was going to refuse so he beat her to it. "Don't refuse. Just let me carry you. You know very well that you can't walk with a sprained ankle." Yuriko hesitantly draped her arms over Gaara. Gaara stood up and began walking.

"Why does all the romance stick on them?" Kankuro wondered aloud as they followed Gaara and Yuriko's retreating backs.

* * *

Within ten minutes, they reached the hotel…

"Home sweet home!" Ino and Sakura said in unison as Shikamaru and Sasuke placed them down. Sakura and Ino made a move to run to a room but Kiba stopped them.

He said, "Wait. There is some paper here. Let's all hear what's inside it." He picked up a lavender paper in one of the desks and read it out loud, "'Hello boarders, you are very welcome to stay at Romantic Nights Inn. Unfortunately, you are stranded here until a month,'" Some people cursed. Kiba cleared his throat and continued reading, "'We have enclosed a rooming arrangement. Three people per room. Two beds only. Only a dresser inside a room so the two of the people will share the bed. Good stay!'" Kiba hunted for the next lavender paper. He found it and read the rooming arrangements with big eyes. "'Inuzuka Kiba, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata in room one. Kankuro, Temari and Aburame Shino in room two. Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke in room three. Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji and Tenten in room four. Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru in room five. Nakamura Yuriko and Sabaku no Gaara in room six." Yuriko and Ino were about to start jumping because the said room had two beds when Kiba cleared his throat again and read, "'Oh, and room five and six's got only one bed. You don't need keys because we used ninjutsu and the person who will enter another person's room will be toasted. Good stay!"

"What the heck?" Sixteen voices said in unison.

**

* * *

Hokage's Office…**

The occupants of the Hokage's office roared with laughter.

"Who made that note?" Asuma asked as he wiped his eyes.

"I did." Kakashi as he raised his hand.

"Sometimes being a pervert helps." Tsunade commented.

"Ooh, Sasuke-kun likes the Haruno girl." Orochimaru said. "Isn't it great? My Sasuke-kun will finally be happy."

Kurenai asked, "You only care about his happiness than his Sharingan?"

Kabuto nodded. "We ditched the idea of getting the Sharingan."

"That's new." Gai said. "The power of youth made them do that."

The founders of the Sasuke fan club and the other occupants of the Hokage's office sweat dropped. Gai just needed help.

Undeniably.

**

* * *

The Hotel…**

After a mad eating affair in which Chouji ate almost everything, our shinobis and an assassin went to their assigned rooms.

The rooms were almost identical except for the wall color. Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba's room had a light brown wall. Kankuro, Temari, and Shino's room had a canary yellow wall. Lee, Sakura, and Sasuke's room had a sea green wall. Chouji, Tenten, and Neji's room had a sky blue colored wall. Ino and Shikamaru's room had a white room. Yuriko and Gaara's room had a lavender wallpapered room.

"The rooms are kinda cute." Ino commented as they got together at the hotel lobby.

"So who's gonna sleep in the same bed with whom?" Kankuro asked nastily.

**

* * *

SUSPENSE NO JUTSU**

**A/n: **Hey again! I hope this chapter isn't B-O-R-I-N-G. Please review it. The next chapter will have more action. But I wouldn't update this if you don't give me at least 10 reviews. It would make a huge difference just by clicking that violet button that says go, over there. C'mon. I know you want to but something is holding you back. Flames are not counted of course! They're not even allowed! Ja ne! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Note of a kind: **Hey! Welcome to the fourth chapter of Island's Love. This chapter will be longer than the first three. Hope you like it! Yay! I finally uploaded it! Yay!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I just watch Naruto.

**

* * *

Island's Love**

**Chapter 4: A Little Bit pervertedness and life and death situations?**

**

* * *

The Hotel…**

"So who's gonna sleep with the same bed with whom?" Kankuro asked nastily. A few people blushed noticeably.

"I…um…ah…eh…hehehe…" Sakura said with a red face.

"C'mon, tell us who." Kankuro said with a teasing voice.

Lee cried chibi tears. "I get a bed of my own and my beloved…" Lee stopped at the look of Neji. "I mean, my worst enemy Sakura and Sasuke are in a bed together. There was a lot of arguing but that was our arrangement." Sakura and Sasuke blushed.

"Hinata-chan and I are in a bed while Kiba gets one of his own. Kiba said he wants to get a bed to himself so I agreed that I sleep with Hinata-chan." Naruto explained. The others smiled mentally at Kiba.

"Shika-kun and I sleep together." Ino said as she and Shikamaru blushed.

"N-N-Neji and I s-s-sleep t-t-together in a b-b-bed." Tenten stuttered with a blood red face.

"Temari and Shino sleep in a bed together." Kankuro said with a grin. He looked at Temari and Shino's red faces. They all turned Yuriko and Gaara who sweat dropped.

"Uh…what?" Yuriko asked.

"I'll kill you if you don't stop looking." Gaara threatened as the others sweat dropped in turn.

"Tell us if you are going to sleep together in the same bed." Kankuro pressed.

"Actually, Gaara said he would sleep on the floor if only the room wasn't as cramped as an attic. Only a bed and dresser were there. Almost no bit of floor can be seen so we didn't have a choice." Yuriko said as a matter-of-factly (She still doesn't know Gaara can sleep. She only knows he's got Shukaku in him.)

"So many words. So many chips." Chouji muttered as he munched on his beloved chips.

**

* * *

In a couple of hot springs after lunch…**

"The water in so nice…" Ino commented as she closed her eyes and submerged her head in the water. Ino found the hot springs a while ago when she went outside to do a little touring. Ino called the others and they went to the springs.

"I wish the wall isn't just a bamboo one." Yuriko said nervously.

"D-d-don't worry, Yuriko. The boys aren't perverts." Hinata assured her.

"You take care of them if they are." Temari said as Ino's head popped out of the water.

"Don't you ever remove your braid?" Sakura asked.

Yuriko smiled. "The last boy who saw me without my braid is my brother and he died when I was five." Then Yuriko shivered. "I usually get this feeling if somebody is looking at me." Unknown to the girls, Kankuro was peeking at them and was having a hard time seeing.

"I…can't…see…" Kankuro said as he peeked through the bamboos.

"I wouldn't peek at them if I were you Kankuro. You know very well what these girls can do." Chouji warned while eating his beloved chips.

"Peeking is so troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

From behind the bamboo wall, somebody screamed. It sounded like Yuriko in trouble. Gaara jumped out of the water and kicked the bamboo wall down. There was a cloud of dust.

The other side…

Yuriko screamed because she slipped. Somebody kicked the bamboo wall and there was a huge cloud of dust.

"HENTAI!" All the girls, even Hinata, shouted.

Yuriko jumped out of the water and threw a few shurikens at the mystery guy who was outlined in the dust. She got out a few kunais and also threw it at the figure. Three paralysis needles were hidden in her towel so she got those three and threw it at mystery figure.

In the cloud of dust…

Gaara summoned sand and blocked the attacks. He made the sand attack his attacker and he heard a clash, which meant that the sand clashed with someone…or something. The huge cloud of dust vanished and he realized that his attacker was Yuriko. A stream of water was shielding her and the girls from Gaara's sand attack.

"You're a hentai?" She asked confusedly as the water splashed back into the spring.

"I'm not a hentai." Gaara said plainly. He glared at Yuriko. But the glare turned into a stare when he realized that Yuriko had only a towel wrapped around her.

Yuriko realized Gaara glare at her and she glared back. But somehow, Gaara's glare turned into an unbelieving stare. That was when she realized she was only had a towel wrapped around her. She turned crimson and she screamed, "AAH! HENTAI! GAARA'S A HENTAI! AAH!"

Gaara turned red when Yuriko shouted and he quickly turned around and went to the boys' hot spring. He used his sand to build a wall that acted as a barrier so that the girls wouldn't think they were hentais. He returned to the water with still that red face.

"Did I hear right?" Kankuro asked slyly. "Is Gaara a hentai?" He began whacking his ear.

"Gaara got the Hentai disease that youths get." Lee shook his head.

"…" Sasuke and Neji said.

"What really happened, Gaara?" Naruto pressed.

"Tell us so you would feel better." Kiba added.

Gaara stood up and said heatedly, "You don't care." He climbed out of the hot springs. He got another towel and wiped his hair with it. There was a fresh pair of his clothes in the living room and he went to the nearest bathroom. He dressed up in his usual attire and walked out of the bathroom. He had left his gourd in his apartment for the people in here were no threat but he can still summon sand for there was a lifetime supply in the island. He climbed up the ladder and went to his and Yuriko's room. He better wait for Yuriko and apologize for his earlier actions. He opened the door and was shocked at what he saw.

Yuriko was standing with her feet glued to the ground and staring a stupefied Gaara (She is not naked, you green minded perverts! She was wearing her undies, okay? She is not naked).

**

* * *

At the hot springs…**

The shinobis in the hot springs heard Yuriko scream. They got their bathrobes and rushed to Yuriko and Gaara's room where they heard the scream. The door was open and they saw Gaara standing with his feet glued to the floor and Yuriko who had a towel around her and she was on her underclothes.

Yuriko was screaming the same words repeatedly. "Hentai, hentai, hentai, hentai, hentai, hentai, hentai, hentai, hentai, hentai, hentai, hentai, hentai, hentai, hentai, HENTAI!"

Gaara walked out of the room with his eyes a bit wide. He walked down the stairs. Yuriko immediately got up from the floor where she was sitting and closed the door.

**

* * *

The lobby after that incident…**

Everybody sat in the lobby. Kiba and Naruto were comparing Ramen flavors…

"Shrimp ramen is good." Kiba said.

"No way! Miso ramen is better." Naruto objected.

Lee was talking to himself about youth…

"Youth is very powerful. It is the most powerful of all the powers." And so on and so forth.

Kankuro was talking to Shino about Temari…

"Temari doesn't know how to apply make-up. She only knows how to kill." Kankuro said.

"Oh." Shino replied.

Shikamaru was saying his usual words…

"Everything is so troublesome…" He muttered.

Temari, Sakura, Tenten, and Ino were chatting about guys…

"My Shika-kun is the best of all the guys!" Ino boasted.

"So you've finally got over Uchiha and went to Nara." Tenten commented.

"So you've learned to like smiley face boxer guy." Ino retorted. Tenten's cheeks turned red.

"To think of it, Shino is quite cute." Temari said dreamily.

"Uchiha-sama is so quiet. But I still like him a bit." Sakura said quietly.

Yuriko and Hinata were just plain chatting…

"I never thought Gaara was a pervert. He saw me in my underclothes only!" Yuriko complained to Hinata.

"I t-t-think he didn't mean that, Yuriko-chan."

Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara were surprisingly talking like friends…

"How was Yuriko?" Sasuke asked Gaara.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked as his cheeks reddened.

"He means, how were her curves?" Neji replied while smirking.

"N-n-nice." Gaara stuttered as his face turned scarlet.

And Chouji was eating his chips…

"Chips, chips, chips!" He exclaimed. The big clock in the lobby struck six a mouse ran down and…

"Hickory Dickory Dock!" A mysterious voice said.

"Yeah, yeah, right." Ino muttered.

**

* * *

Bedtime, room 1…**

Kiba was sound asleep and Hinata was fidgeting in the bed with nightmares. Naruto woke up because Hinata just kicked him. He was just in time to hear what Hinata was saying.

"Naruto," Hinata moaned.

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the sleepiness of his eyes. He realized that Hinata was asleep.

"Naruto, don't leave me." Hinata moaned. "Naruto, please don't leave me. Please. I can't live without you. Don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied softly.

Hinata continued moaning. "Naruto, please don't." Tears were leaking down her eyes. "Naruto, please. I love you." An empty silence befell after Hinata's words.

That was when Naruto had the sense to wake Hinata up. "Hinata, wake up. Please do. Wake up please." Hinata woke up and wiped her tears away. "What were you saying, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, nothing. I talked?" Hinata asked.

"Yes you did." Naruto replied.

Hinata blushed. "Don't mind what I said. I was just-" But before she could finish what she was saying, Naruto pulled her into a hug. The blush in Hinata's face deepened.

"I won't leave you Hinata. Never. And I love you too." Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear. Hinata's face broke into a smile.

"Thanks. I love you. Again." And Naruto leaned. He was inches away. There was no turning back… Hinata and Naruto k…

Kiba grinned. He wasn't that sound asleep after all. And he witnessed all that had happened.

**

* * *

In room 2…**

Kankuro was looking at Shino and Temari who were asleep. Temari was unconsciously hugging Shino. Kankuro grinned. Her sister has finally stopped liking that Shikamaru and now was for Shino. It was a nice thing that she still allowed to her heart to love after that incident…

_**A flashback…**_

_Shikamaru asked Temari for the two of them to meet under their usual meeting place, under an elm tree. Unknown to them, Kankuro secretly followed his sister and was spying on them. _

"_Hey my Shika-kun," Temari greeted Shikamaru lovingly. Shikamaru had a serious face and it worried Temari for Shikamaru never had a serious face. Ever. _

"_I'm telling you to stop calling me 'Shika-kun' starting from now on." Shikamaru replied. _

"_Why?" Temari asked with a worried face. _

"_This relationship isn't working out. I loved you. Or I thought I loved you but it that was only a childish liking. My heart belongs to someone now." _

_Tears were streaming down Temari's face. "You're…dumping me?" _

"_No." Shikamaru said exasperatedly. "I'm not dumping you. I'm just telling you the truth. It better be me who's telling you than another person. Please understand me, Temari. We can still be friends." _

_But Temari didn't hear the last sentence. She gathered chakra in both her feet and ran away from Shikamaru. She cut herself of from the public in a week._

_**End the flashback…**_

Kankuro sighed as he remembered that incident. Temari deserved someone. But not Shikamaru. Everybody deserved someone, even Gaara.

Everybody…

**

* * *

Room 3…**

Lee was moaning in his sleep. "Youth…youth…"

Sakura laughed softly. "He's funny, right Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke cursed. "Could you please stop calling me 'Uchiha-sama'? It's annoying."

Sakura laughed softly again. "But I can't. I'm dared to call you that."

"What if we bend that rule?" Sasuke asked with a nasty grin playing on his lips.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. "Nope. I want to call you 'Uchiha-sama' and I'll call you 'Uchiha-sama' whenever I want to call you."

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

"Make me." Sakura dared. With one swift motion, Sasuke pecked Sakura on the lips. Sakura was frozen for a moment.

"That shut you up." Sasuke said as he grinned.

"Did you just kiss me?" Sakura asked. "Or was I just dreaming?"

Sasuke's grin widened. "You didn't dream. Want another one?" He leaned towards Sakura and Sakura did not object. The second kiss was more heartfelt than the first. Unknown to the two lovers, Lee was silently crying over the loss of his (Ahem!) I mean, Sasuke's Sakura.

**

* * *

Room 4…**

Chouji was asleep with a bag of chips in both hands. Neji was pretending to be asleep while Tenten was gazing at his handsome face.

"If only I could be in your arms." Tenten muttered. "If only you open up your heart and I'll love you with all mine. You don't know how much I love you Neji. I'll love you till the end of time. My love will be immeasurable. I will hold you in my arms. I will never let you go. I'm a loyal lover. I love with all my heart. If only you could love me back…I love you, Neji." Tenten sighed as she lied down and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

Unknown to her, Neji was wide awake and he heard everything that she said. He was surprised at first, yes. But he was also glad that they share the same feeling.

"I'll hold you in my arms." Neji replied. "I'll open up my heart and I'll love you will every single cell of it. You don't know how much I love you, Tenten. I'll love you till my heart bursts from loving you. My love can never be measured. I'll also hold you in my arms. I'll never let you go. Ever. I'm much more loyal than you think. I'll give you all my heart. I'll love you back. Wait and see… I love you, Tenten." Neji bent down and kissed Tenten's forehead. He lied down and slept beside her.

**

* * *

At the Hokage's Office…**

Tsunade and Orochimaru blew their noses. They were on their seven hundred ninety seventh tissue.

"That was so sweet." Orochimaru commented as he blew his nose. He got out another tissue and wiped his tears. Tsunade did the same.

"I agree." Kurenai was unconsciously clinging onto Kakashi. Kakashi was grinning in a perverted manner. Kabuto had watery eyes. Gai was crying. Asuma continued smoking although his nose was quite red.

"The power of youth guided them." Gai said dramatically. Orochimaru, Kabuto, the Hokage, and the other jounins sweat dropped. Gai needed help.

If truth be told.

**

* * *

Room 5…**

"Where the heck did you put it?" Ino asked Shikamaru desperately.

"I don't know." Shikamaru muttered.

"C'mon. I need to know where that teddy bear is." Ino said.

"I'll just buy you another one." Shikamaru assured.

"But that bear is important to me!" Ino moaned. That teddy bear was so important to her. It was her life.

"That is just one stupid bear…" Shikamaru said, hoping that it would reassure Ino. But it didn't.

"One stupid bear?" Ino wailed. "That is not one stupid bear! The nerve of you to call that one stupid bear!"

Shikamaru sighed. It was time to tell the truth. "I kinda threw it in the Pacific." He chuckled nervously. Ino had her eyes down. Dangerous aura was coming out of her.

"Could you please repeat what you just said? I don't think I heard you well." Ino said as politely as she can.

Shikamaru was a bit pissed. "I said, I threw your teddy bear in the Pacific Ocean." He growled. Ino looked at him. Tears were streaming down her face. Shikamaru was uneasy.

Ino choked, "You don't know how much that bear's important to me. It was given by my favorite aunt who passed away. That aunt was everything to me! My world seemed to end when she died. That teddy bear was the last property she had. She ordered everything of hers to be burned. Now I've completely lost her!" Ino rocked herself back and forth. She shot Shikamaru a look of pure anger. "I hate you." She muttered.

Shikamaru was restless that night. Nobody had ever said those words to him.

Nobody.

Besides, it was his fault. If he just didn't touch her property then this wouldn't have happened. "I'm so sorry, Ino. I really am. Please forgive me." Shikamaru said to Ino whose eyes were so red. If only she knew what he had sacrificed for her…

**

* * *

Room 5…**

"You know Gaara, I hate perverts." Yuriko said icily. "I hate every single fiber in their being. You didn't seem the pervert type but looks can be deceiving, right?"

"For the last time, I didn't mean it." Gaara retorted.

"But didn't my eyes just see it?" Yuriko answered back.

"Looks can be deceiving, right?" Gaara answered frostily.

"You should've just turned around and not stared at me."

"What does a normal guy do?"

"A normal guy is not perverted. Unlike you who's one."

"I'm not a pervert." Gaara growled. His psychotic side was kicking in and within a few minutes, he would surely try to kill Yuriko. Yuriko seemed to be having the dragons out of control too.

"You are one." She answered back.

"You're a stupid, foolish, thick, dense, slow, dull, brainless, and dim-witted girl. Who would like to look at the ugly body of yours? You're disgusting me." Gaara mocked.

"How dare you…" Yuriko said with her voice full of anger. This Gaara had just insulted her and she wasn't going to let this pass. Nobody had the right to insult her. Nobody. "How dare you insult me? You think you're so great with that demon inside of you? Well, think again! I wound never use my dragons against you. Remember that. And nothing's special about you. Not one single−" But she didn't have a chance to finish her last sentence. Gaara was so furious. He can't just take it anymore.

Yes.

He just insulted her. It was his fault. But would anybody care if she actually died? "You have no right to insult me." Gaara said warningly.

"Neither do you." Yuriko choked. Gaara's sand was squeezing her. The dragons could surely get this damned sand of her but she had to keep her word. Gaara raised his hand and Yuriko rose up. Gaara had Yuriko's hands in the sand coffin so she couldn't move. Nor breathe. Yuriko gasped for air. This Gaara was a complete psycho! He was trying to kill her. Her vision was darkening. The lack of air was doing its job in killing her.

Gaara was grinning maniacally. There happened to be a veranda outside their room. Maybe he should play with her a little. Yuriko was so much in need of air. Gaara placed her in the veranda and released the sand's grip on her. She gaped for air and clutched her chest as she wheezed. Gaara made a hand with his sand and scratched Yuriko with it. The sand made deep gashes in Yuriko's chest. Gaara continued on clawing Yuriko until Yuriko was bleeding so much. Yuriko thought that this was enough. She staggered up and stepped backward while clutching her bleeding arms.

"You're…a…psycho…" She panted as Gaara's sand lunged for her. She stepped backward but the railing was destroyed by Gaara. Her body fell back into a graceful arc and she landed on the island's floor.

**

* * *

The other rooms…**

The sleeping occupants of the rooms heard fighting and a loud thud. Thinking that something was wrong, they walked sleepily outside.

Yep.

Something was wrong. Something was dead wrong.

The girls covered their mouths when they saw Yuriko lying down in the sand, all bloody. Gaara was smirking at her in a nearby coconut tree.

"Is she…dead?" Sakura asked. Tears welled up in her eyes. Shino stepped forward. She checked Yuriko's pulse in her neck.

"She's alive. But her pulse is faint. Somebody bring her to the living room." Without further ado, Naruto stepped forward and carried Yuriko's limp body to the said room. The others followed her.

All but Gaara.

Naruto laid her body in the sofa. Shino had a very worried expression on (You could feel his worried aura.). "Sakura, you're the medic ninja here so I'm giving her to you. She needs emergency medical attention now. Her situation is bad."

Sakura nodded and began barking orders at them. "Naruto, get hot water. Hinata, get a few clean white cloths. Ino, give me some bandages. Now, now, now!" Naruto, Hinata, and Ino immediately complied. After a few minutes, they came back with Sakura's medical needs. Sakura got them and performed a few hand seals. She scanned Yuriko.

"Internal bleeding. Many wounds. Dislocated bones. Blocked chakra points. This is bad." Sakura muttered.

"Is she going to be okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly. He treated Yuriko as his sister so he worried so much for her. Naruto held Yuriko's hand tight. "C'mon, Yuriko. Live!" Neji, Lee, Kankuro, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Temari, and Shikamaru left the living room to give Sakura some space. Naruto refused to go because he said he needed to watch over Yuriko. Sakura ripped Yuriko's torn clothes to inspect Yuriko's wounds. They were deep.

Yuriko was in a life or death situation.

* * *

The sun shone and Sakura finished tying bandages at Yuriko's wounds. She wiped her brow. Yuriko was safe. She only needed rest. Her cell regeneration was incredible! Probably because of the dragons. Sakura stood up and woke a sleeping Naruto in the next couch.

"Naruto," She said gently while shaking Naruto. "Wake up. Yuriko's safe."

Naruto bolted awake and said, "Really? That's good news!" He rushed to Yuriko's side and began thanking Sakura profusely. "Thank you, Sakura-chan. Thank you very much. Thank you in behalf of Yuriko."

Sakura smiled brightly at him. "No problem. Yuriko's also my sister so I care for her. She only needs rest and relaxation. Don't crowd around her. You better make Gaara stay away from her. He might finish her off." Sakura's face darkened as she remembered how Gaara smirked. She was so sure it was him who inflicted those wounds at Yuriko. Yuriko probably didn't want to fight Gaara.

"You bet I will. Count me on that." Naruto said darkly. He was beginning to hate Gaara. Sakura went upstairs to call the others and tell the good news. Within minutes, all were downstairs.

Ino bounced happily downstairs, avoiding Shikamaru's gaze and clearly not forgetting what happened the other night. Hinata and Tenten looked so relieved. Temari was smiling. Lee was grinning toothily. Kankuro and Shino had no worried auras around them. Neji and Sasuke were smirking. That was the time when Gaara chose to enter the inn. Everybody's faces darkened. Naruto, however, was shaking with inexpressible anger.

He walked forward and glared at Gaara. "How dare you do that to Yuriko when you know she won't fight back? You've got no decency in you."

Gaara glared back. "She insulted me."

"I know her and she wouldn't insult anyone if you don't insult her first." Naruto retorted.

Gaara sneered more. "You don't know her. No matter how hard you try, you're never going to be her brother."

That took Naruto aback. He looked sadly at the ground. Yuriko wasn't a blood relative of his. Gaara was right. No matter how he tried, he was never going to be Yuriko's brother. But he thought of something. "She isn't my relative but I love her as my sister." Naruto yelled.

"You're dreaming." Gaara sneered back.

**

* * *

Hokage's Office…**

Everybody was looking shocked at the TV's. "I never thought Gaara would try to kill Yuriko." Kurenai said breathlessly.

"Why that freaking bastard?" Kakashi cursed. "Yuriko's just a girl!"

"Thanks to my medical student Sakura that Yuriko survived!" Tsunade boasted.

"How can Gaara be so mean?" Orochimaru asked as he put his poster of Sasuke and placed it beside him.

"Meanie…" Kabuto muttered and he stroked his 'beloved' mushroom.

"The power of youth saved Yuriko!" Gai said as he struck a pose and his teeth went ping. Gai definitely needed help.

Without doubt.

**

* * *

Living room…**

Yuriko sat up only to see everybody glaring at Gaara. She glared at him too. But also said something. "I've changed my mind." She said coldly. "I'll use my dragons at you, bastard."

Everybody looked at Yuriko who was glaring at Gaara who was glaring at everybody who turned their attention back to him.

Yuriko sneered at Gaara. "You're such a freaking bastard Gaara. I'll hate you as long as I live." Yuriko raised her hand and water accumulated in her palm. She was about to throw the water ball at Gaara when her muscles ached to death. She bit her lip. The water ball disappeared. Yuriko clutched her stomach. The bandages were drenched in blood.

She shot a look at Gaara and said dangerously…threateningly, "You'll pay for doing this to me Gaara. I'm going to be your worst nightmare…"

**

* * *

A/N: Hey! This chapter is longer than the previous ones. The next chapters are going to be longer than the previous ones so get ready. Reviews please! I'm begging for reviews. Ya know? Ten more reviews to make it to the 5th chapter! Thanks to all those reviewers who reviewed my story. And don't worry. Yuriko and Gaara are gonna be friends again. It's al little bit random on how they became friends again but please bear with me. A little less fluffiness in the next chappy. (grins secretly)**

Gaara: Why are you making me so psycho?

Me: Aren't you a psycho?

Gaara: I'm not… (a villager runs and screams at the sight of Gaara)

Me: See? I told you.

Gaara: Make me good here.

Me: Price?

Gaara: (whispers something that makes my eyes go O.O)

Me: I'm going to write that so beware. (laughs evilly)


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **Hey! This is the super next chapter of Island's Love. I think there will be more action here. Not much fluffiness. Sorry if you don't like it. On second thought, what if there is also fluffiness here? Ne? I'll add fluffiness here. And also perverted guys. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. But this story is mine.

**

* * *

Island's Love**

**Chapter 5: Gaara VS Yuriko, Ino's Found Teddy, and a Day of Love**

**

* * *

Hotel, Living room…**

The girls were chatting about guys.

"Who do you like best among all the guys here?" Tenten asked curiously.

Ino looked at the ground before replying. "I hate Shikamaru." Unfortunately for Shikamaru, he heard that. Unfortunately for Ino, Shikamaru was bursting with madness.

"Damn you, Ino!" He suddenly said. Everybody looked at him.

Even Ino.

"Damn you, Ino!" He repeated. "That is just one idiotic bear and you care so much about it. You're so stupid to think that that bear is important to you. That is just one damned bear! You're a girl who's idiotic, unwise, stupid, doesn't know how to judge, and so foolish."

Ino had her head down. Nobody has ever upset her like that. Nobody. She was silently crying. Shikamaru, the lazy genius, had just insulted her being. There was only one word she can say.

Ouch.

Shikamaru was looking at Ino who had her face looking down. She looked so upset. Perhaps, she was so upset. He mentally slapped his face. Of course she is! He had just insulted her being. There was only one word he is going to say at the thought of what Ino was going to do to him.

Ouch.

Ino looked at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "You don't know how much that hurt, Nara Shikamaru. I gave you my respect. I thought you were a lazy genius. But now, you're a lazy piece of (censored). I give all my undying hate to you. Why don't you ask what the bear is, anyway?"

"What is that bear?" Shikamaru asked meekly.

Ino laughed bitterly. "You see, that teddy bear is a tool of ninjas. You use that tool to record information. I never thought that a lazy genius…I mean, lazy piece of (censored) wouldn't know that."

Shikamaru's veins were popping. Did she just call him a lazy piece of (censored)? Oh yes she did. "What a useless bear! The same as it's worthless and waste of time owner." He sneered.

Dark aura came out of Ino. "How dare you?" She screeched. She approached him and…

SLAP!

**

* * *

Hokage's Office…**

The women on the Hokage's office covered their mouths. Yes. Shikamaru was downright insulting but they never thought it would come to this far.

"Ino's scary." Asuma commented.

"Downright scary." Kakashi added.

"Shikamaru insulted her so it's natural for a girl to slap a boy. Besides, Shikamaru threw her teddy to the Pacific and that teddy bear is a useful ninja tool." Orochimaru explained.

"Since when did you become an expert on girls?" Kurenai asked suspiciously.

Orochimaru smiled his freaky smile. "Since I got in touch with my youth." Gai struck his pose and Orochimaru struck Gai's pose.

"Praise youth!" Gai said.

"You praise youth!" Orochimaru replied.

"Youth Disease." Tsunade, Kurenai, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kabuto said in unison.

**

* * *

Hotel, After Lunch…**

Ino was sitting quietly in one of the sofas. Hinata was fiddling with her fingers, looking at Naruto, and blushing. She repeated the routine over and over again. Shino was looking at a ladybug on the wall. Temari was secretly looking at him. Kankuro was playing with his puppets. Kiba and Akamaru were playing catch. Sasuke was secretly looking at Sakura who was reading a book about medic ninjas. Lee was giving the speech of youth. Chouji was eating chips. Shikamaru was sleeping. Naruto was drooling about ramen. Tenten and Neji were having a staring contest. Yuriko and Gaara were having a glaring contest. Fire suddenly enveloped Yuriko's curled fists.

"You're gonna wish that I just killed you." Gaara said emotionlessly. Without warning, Yuriko sent a jet of strong water at Gaara. Gaara blocked it with sand. The sand dissolved quickly in the acidic water. Yuriko smirked. Gaara frowned.

"You should know that water is more powerf…Argh! Dammit!" Yuriko said as she grasped her head. "Not now! I can handle this. I would just need your powers and not you. You know what will happen if the four of you try to control me." She stopped a minute. "Cooperate?" Her voice sounded hollow. "Dragons cooperate? Stop joking me."

"Yuriko-imotosan, what's happening?" Naruto asked worriedly. Yuriko turned her head and smiled at him.

"Nothing, Naruto-nii-san."

Naruto smiled back. "I would like it better for you to call me 'nii-chan', Yuriko-imotosan."

Yuriko's smile widened. "Okay! Naruto-nii-chan it is again, I guess." But Yuriko's smile turned into a pained frown. She kneeled on the ground and began grasping her head as if it hurts. She stopped suddenly. She jerkily rose up. She opened her eyes. Everybody gasped.

"Yuriko-imotosan!" Naruto cried. He rushed to Yuriko's side but Sasuke restrained him.

Yuriko's eyes were cat-like and yellow colored. There was a gust of wind and Yuriko's hair turned dark violet. Sand was in the room.

Sand was everywhere.

Gaara was smirking. "Ready to fight me? Beware." His smirk widened when Yuriko's eyes turned deep yellow.

"Ready when you are." She said monotonously. She got three needles in her pack. They were not paralysis needles. They were killing needles. "I hope you can handle me, Gaara-teme."

"Did you just insult me?" Gaara growled.

Yuriko laughed coldly. "What do you think? Didn't you just insult me earlier? Or you are just too dim-witted to remember?"

"Stop it, Yuriko! You're making the wrong move!" Temari warned.

Gaara was shaking with anger. He was never so insulted in his whole life. Good luck ran out of Yuriko. She was _so _dead. "I'm gonna kill you!" Gaara growled.

Yuriko laughed coldly again. "Try if you can." She disappeared. Gaara was looking around. Suddenly, Yuriko appeared behind him. "You're so slow." She said. Then she disappeared again. "How are you gonna kill me if you don't see me?" Yuriko mocked.

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed. Everybody looked at her. Even Yuriko appeared again. "Stop it! I don't want anybody hurt. Stop it now! This is a vacation. We should be happy." Yuriko nodded. Her eyes turned deep green again and her hair returned to its natural black shade.

"I'm sorry." She bowed. "The four dragons just tried to control me. They said they will cooperate and take turns with my body. Thank you for stopping me. I could've killed all of you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You, kill us?"

Neji looked insolent stare. "You, kill a Hyuuga? No way in hell."

Yuriko laughed her cold laugh. She pointed at them. "Only one of my dragons can kill you. I'm not bragging or anything but it's true."

Naruto struck a pose. "Let's fight will all we can, Yuriko-imotosan. I'm ready for your best shot!"

Yuriko shook her head. "No, Naruto-nii-chan. I don't want to end up killing you."

Naruto whined, "C'mon! Fight me!"

Yuriko smirked at him. "If you want to. This technique I'm gonna use is not me. I repeat, it's not me. You're gonna know why later."

Naruto grinned at her. "Hit me with your best shot!" Yuriko nodded and whispered something to the girls, which made them giggle.

"Okay." Yuriko made the ram hand seal and shouted, "Seiko StyleSexy no Jutsu!" There was a cloud of smoke and a girl with long brown hair, high-lighted with yellow streaks, tied in a high ponytail and without clothes appeared. She was blowing kisses at them.

Kankuro and Kiba immediately fainted with blood loss. Naruto and Lee were next to have nosebleed. Shikamaru pinched his nose to stop the flow of blood but he fainted anyway. Chouji was busy eating his chips but when he saw her, he was like the others. Shino looked at her intently and fainted next. Sasuke and Neji, who had Sharingan and Byakugan on, wiped their noses because a trickle of blood fell but it was immediately followed by a massive nose bleeding. Gaara tried to block his eyesight with sand but the sand limply fell down. He had a clear view of Yuriko or Yuriko's jutsu form and he fell down with massive blood loss. Yuriko changed back to her form and the girls and she began laughing.

**

* * *

Hokage's Office…**

All the guys were down. Only Tsunade and Kurenai were standing and shaking their heads. Yuriko's jutsu affected the guys so much. There was a large pool of blood where the jounins and Sannin lay. Yep. You got that right. Even though Orochimaru's one heck of a damn bastard, he's still a boy.

"Never let them see aSexy no Jutsu form." Kurenai said while shaking her head.

"They're hopeless." Tsunade agreed.

"So…beautiful…" Kakashi muttered. Kurenai looked hurt as Tsunade kicked him.

"My…youth…gone…" Gai whispered. Tsunade and Kurenai shook their heads. He was helpless. If the others were hopeless, he was helpless.

_So_Helpless.

**

* * *

Hotel…**

The boys were finally up after an hour with blushing faces. The girls were giggling at them. "Would you look at your faces?" Tenten asked as she giggled.

"What look on our faces?" Naruto asked hotly.

"The blush and the guilty of perversion faces." Ino said suggestively.

"What blush and guilty of perversion faces?" Kiba asked with an innocent face on but he was nonetheless guilty.

"Want me to do that again?" Yuriko asked teasingly. She made the ram hand seal and shouted, "SEIKO STYLE SE−" But before she could finish, there were three loud coughs.

One was from Hyuuga Neji, who had a red face, Uchiha Sasuke, who tried to keep his cold manner but was failing, and Sabaku no Gaara, who was battling to keep his emotionless façade on.

"Why?" She asked sweetly. "I've got a nicer technique than that. By only untying my hair, you would get a nosebleed." Naruto looked at her disbelievingly.

"Is that true, Yuriko-imotosan?"

Yuriko nodded. "It is. Wanna try?" The boys shook their heads furiously, which made her laugh.

"A nosebleed is enough for a day." Kankuro said worriedly.

"Kankuro-nii-san, I was just joking. Besides, you wouldn't faint if you weren't perverts. Even the prodigies, Sasuke-san and Neji-nii-san, and Gaara-sama fainted. It only means that all of you are perverts."

The guys blushed. "We…aren't…per-per-perverts." Kiba stuttered.

"Being a pervert is troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Yuriko was in a fit of giggles. "It would be great if you would admit you were perverts. It's just to teach you a lesson about being perverts."

The boys shook their heads. "No."

Yuriko smiled and nodded at the girls. The girls smiled and nodded back. They shouted their names together then, "Sexy no jutsu!"

**

* * *

After Lunch…**

The boys were a little bit queasy after the second nosebleed.

Naruto kept on whining. "You shouldn't have done that, Yuriko-imotosan. You nearly killed us from the loss of blood." Yuriko smiled at him and gave him a cute puppy dog look.

Naruto sweat dropped. "It was nothing really, Yuriko-imotosan."

Gaara sighed. Yuriko was unbearable. If he would be given a chance, he would apologize to her but what was done was done. He silently cursed Shukaku.

"Let's go to the beach!" Ino suggested. Sakura nodded. Inner Sakura was ranting about showing off more skin. Hinata tried to beg off but they still persuaded her. Temari agreed at once. Yuriko politely refused.

"But Yuriko-imotosan, the water will be nice!" Ino said.

"Ino-nee-chan, I have reasons."

"You don't have a swimsuit?" Temari asked slyly.

Yuriko blushed a little and replied, "I don't."

Temari beamed at her. "I've got extra ones!" Yuriko beamed back.

**

* * *

At the (censored) beach…**

The boys were swimming at the beach. They had already changed into their swimming trunks. All were identical except for the color. Naruto's was orange (obvious), Kiba's was yellow, Gaara's was red, Kankuro's was purplish red (like his make up), Sasuke's was blue, Neji's was white, Lee's was green (_very_ obvious), and Shikamaru's was brown. Shino and Chouji stayed away from water from unknown reasons. Finally, the girls walked to the water. The boys nearly had another nosebleed from what they were wearing.

Temari's swimsuit was yellow mixed with white and it was showy. Ino was wearing a yellow bikini. Sakura had a pink bikini on. Tenten was wearing a brown and gold swimsuit. Hinata was with a lavender two piece with some flowery prints on it. Yuriko's swimsuit was black. The stomach part of the swimsuit was a black net.

"Nosebleed!" Naruto cried.

"Massive loss of blood!" Kiba added.

"Perverted thoughts!" Kankuro agreed. The boys were around them. The other girls were enjoying the attention but Hinata was blushing so furiously. Yuriko had a light red tinge on her cheeks.

"I hate swimsuits." She muttered. "They make me look like a flirt. I hate flirts."

"It looks good on you." Gaara muttered with slightly red cheeks. Unfortunately, nobody missed that. Everybody heard.

Even Yuriko.

Yuriko herself was blushing a little too red. Who cares if he tried to kill her? It was only Shukaku taking control of him and she knew that. "Thanks." She muttered back.

"Yuriko-imotosan, let's play some water games!" Naruto suggested.

"Let's go girls!" Ino shouted. All the boys went to the water without Chouji and with Shino who didn't remove his clothes. The girls followed.

"I know of a game that's nice." Ino said. (Y'know the game in which you will kiss for 7 minutes? That is what they are gonna play except that there are some revisions.) "The game is a game in which there is an 'it' and the 'it' will get another person. When the 'it' gets another person, they will go to the shore and kiss for seven minutes. May it be making out or plain kissing only. Get it?"

"Alright." The others replied nervously.

The first 'it' was Sasuke. He was blindfolded and was walking blindly. He used chakra on both his feet and ran after somebody. Within a few minutes, he caught that somebody. He removed his blindfold and began blushing when he saw who he caught.

It was Sakura. It was a blushing Sakura. A grinning Naruto and an innocent-looking Ino pushed them to the shore and into a clump of bushes since Sakura argued that she needs privacy in her life.

**

* * *

In the Clump of Bushes…**

Sakura had her back pressed to Sasuke's for there wasn't enough space. "I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Sasuke." Sakura said quietly.

"Shut up, it's annoying." Sasuke replied coldly. Sakura sighed. She knew that Sasuke was so irritated when he caught her but why was his face red when he did?

"I understand, Sasuke." Sakura sighed.

"That is not what I meant. I meant that your apologizingwas annoying. Stop it."

"Gomen−" Sakura said before she registered what Sasuke said. "Okay."

"That's better." Sasuke said. He put an arm around Sakura. Sakura looked at him and opened her mouth to say something. But Sasuke silenced her with one of his 'sexy' smirks.

"Ready for some business?" He asked.

Sakura chuckled. "Ready when you are." Sasuke crushed his lips against Sakura. A low moan was heard from Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura separated after some moments. Sasuke gave Sakura another smirk. Sakura sucked in air and pouted at Sasuke. Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"Impatient are you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura pouted more. Sasuke gave her another kiss but it was more demanding this time.

**

* * *

Behind the Clump of Bushes…**

"Do you think they are doing something?" Ino asked eagerly.

"I saw them kissing last night." Lee pointed out.

"Oh…My…God." Temari said.

"Ino-nee-chan, I think we should get them out." Yuriko said politely.

"I-I-It's been fifteen minutes." Hinata added.

Ino sighed. "Alright." She called out to them. "Fifteen-I mean-seven minutes are up. Get out of that bush." Sasuke got out first followed by a blushing Sakura who was fixing her outfit.

"You−" But before Ino could finish, she was interrupted by Temari who coughed.

"Ahem! Why don't we go inside and do a little chatting and some stuff? Like get together." The others eagerly agreed Temari after seeing what happened to Sakura and Sasuke.

**

* * *

Inside the Hotel…**

All of them were chatting about stuff this and stuff that. "What do you like in this island?" Tenten asked Naruto.

"Ramen, of course." Naruto replied. The others sweat dropped.

"I like the ocean but the ocean is where my teddy got lost." Ino said remorsefully. Shikamaru sighed.

"Here." He handed Ino her teddy bear. I didn't throw it."

Ino looked happy beyond happy. "Thank you, Shika-kun. Thanks. Thank you so much." Ino walked to Shikamaru and kissed him on the cheek. Shikamaru turned bright red.

Ino giggled. "Are you _bored, _Shikamaru?" Ino asked in a very teasing and seductive voice.

Shikamaru turned brighter. He coughed. "Ahem! Stop teasing me, Ino."

Ino giggled again. "You were teased, huh?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I wasn't teased. For goodness sake, our families are friends and why would I want your skinny− I mean gorgeous body." Shikamaru added at the look of Ino.

Ino was giggling, again. "Thanks."

"Ahem!" Tenten cleared her throat. "We are here to talk about business and not only yours."

Sakura and Sasuke reddened at the word 'business'. Obviously, they remembered what happened earlier. Fortunately, nobody noticed this. Good thing, though. Who would want to remember their 'business' anyway?

**

* * *

SUSPENSE NO JUTSU**

**A/n: **I'm quite perverted, don't you think? You see, I got a demented mind but not a perverted one. The next chapter is gonna be nice. I hope. Ten reviews for the next chapter!Pairings in the whole story are:

**NaruHina**

**SasuSaku (obviously)**

**NejiTen**

**GaaOC**

**ShinoTema**

**ShikaIno**

**KakaKure**

**Jiraiya x Tsunade (will appear on the latter chapters)**

Those are the pairings I'm sure of for now. Ja ne!


End file.
